


A Line to Keep Us Safe

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reminds himself that Dick has him, but he falls anyway, and keeps falling until Dick starts whispering in his ear again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Line to Keep Us Safe

He is soft and sweet.

He likes to talk, and he does so with enthusiasm.

He takes him from behind and whispers how much he loves him, tells him he’s tight and lovely and Tim shudders, tries to drown into him, but Dick holds him up, keeps thrusting and kissing his neck, hand sliding down the younger man’s body to grab his cock. He teases, his thumb on the head, all gentle and pretty, and then he starts stroking, and Tim starts whimpering because he’s ready and close and lost.

He reminds himself that Dick has him, but he falls anyway, and keeps falling until Dick starts whispering in his ear again, he says I love you, and Tim wonders if he has fallen too. The question is buried deep inside within him, and when he comes, when he trembles and taints the sheets as well as Dick’s hand, he almost asks him, ‘Do you?’, except he’s numb all over, weak and hazy, but Dick keeps moving and he lets him. It feels good, familiar, as if he understands him, his brother, his lover, his idol, his friend, as if he understands how someone can be so beautiful and caring and so dangerous.

There’s something amazing about Dick when he comes. It’s raw, but polished the way he thrusts and grunts and holds it, stays inside Tim until he’s soft, out of breath but kissing Tim’s back, his nape, reminding himself of how insanely human they both are when he starts to hear his heart beating in his ear.

Tim falls to the bed, sweaty and good, and Dick pulls himself out, takes off the condom, knots it and throws it on the trash can. He lies next to Tim, brushes the hair away from his eyes and smiles.

Tim closes his eyes, pretends to fall asleep.

Say it again, he wishes.

Say it again.

Say it.

Say it.

Say it.

Say it.

Say it—

“I love you.”

Tim blushes like a little boy.


End file.
